


Look Before you Leap

by MentallyPsycho



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki is charming, Thor is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyPsycho/pseuds/MentallyPsycho
Summary: An exchange between Loki and Thor. Loki has his eye on someone, and Thor gives him the push he needs to act.





	Look Before you Leap

**Author's Note:**

> set before the MCU

"You're staring, brother."

A large but gentle hand rested on Loki's shoulder, jostling him from his piercing gaze. He blinked a couple of times before coming back to him, looking over at Thor, who had an infuriating smirk on his face.

"I was not- Not purposely, anyway. I was simply observing. A skill you could work on, observing your surroundings before acting." 

Loki flashed Thor a smirk to match his, his jab at his brother earning him a laugh from Thor. Thor dropped his hand as well, folding his arms over his broad chest instead. He turned from his brother to look at what had held Loki's attention so raptly.

Not too much of a distance from the brothers, a group of women were chatting together, laughing and gossiping about nothing particularly important, Thor assumed. Simply a group of friends catching up. Wholey unremarkable, and yet, Thor knew his brother couldn't look away. At least, not from one of the women in particular.

"And tell me, brother, what action are you going to take, now that you've spent so much time observing."

His infuriating smirk was back, and Loki silently cursed himself as he felt his cheeks redden, warmth spreading through his face.

"I'm not ready yet, I need to plan still."

"And just what requires so much planning? Sigyn is a person, Loki, not a battle. There is no strategy at hand. Just talk to her."

Loki's shoulders dropped as he sighed in defeat. Thor was right, there was nothing to plan. And yet, Loki was hesitant, for reasons he couldn't explain. She was just a person.

And yet, Loki couldn't help but think that was an insult to Sigyn. In his eyes, she was more than just a person. She was a talented healer, a renowned curse breaker. She was clever and intelligent, kind and warm, and beautiful as well. 

What Loki liked most of all, though, was that when she looked at Loki, talked to him, even if their conversations were brief, she didn't see Thor's little brother, pale and lost in his brother's shadow. She smiled at him like no one else did, and Loki couldn't lie, not about this; she made his heart race every time she smiled like that.

"You're staring again."

Loki's head snapped up to look at Thor again, scowling now. 

"Go bother someone else. Leave me to my thoughts."

Thor laughed again, loud and booming and enough to draw attention. The blood in Loki's veins froze as Sigyn and her companions glanced over at the noise. Her friends tittered and started talking again, their eyes glued to Thor. Sigyn, though, had her purple eyes firmly fixed on Loki, and she was smiling that enchanting smile. Loki found himself smiling back.

Thor took the cue and left Loki's side. Sigyn's friends seemed eager to trail after him, still whispering among themselves. That left Loki and Sigyn alone with each other, and though Loki's heart still raced, his courage found him, and he strode over to meet her.

Taking her hand, Loki bowed low to press a kiss to it, straightening to see Sigyn's own cheeks flushed. 

"Prince Loki, no need to bow. You mistake me for someone important."

"Lady Sigyn, I have made no mistake."


End file.
